


the undone and the divine

by mischief7manager



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demisexual Character, F/M, Grey-Asexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager
Summary: "Most of the time, Keyleth is pretty indifferent to sex. She's not opposed in principle or anything, it's just on a given day, usually, she can take it or leave it.Tonight, though. Tonight, Keyleth feels like taking."The past few days have been rough ones. Keyleth deals with that, as best she can.





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> My coping mechanism when my life falls apart is to write porn, so. *jazz hands*
> 
> Title from "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence and the Machine, which came up on shuffle and is the reason this fic exists. Spoilers through episode 104, seriously, big ol' spoilers, I'm warning you.
> 
> A brief content warning: the sex here is consensual, but neither Keyleth nor Vax are in good mental places for it. They're fucked-up people dealing with some fucked-up shit, so please take care of yourselves when reading.

Most of the time, Keyleth is pretty indifferent to sex. She's not opposed in principle or anything, it's just on a given day, usually, she can take it or leave it.

Tonight, though. Tonight, Keyleth feels like taking.

They’re in the mansion, again, Keyleth sitting on her bed, looking at the walls and decorations she’d seen so many times before, a year and what felt like a lifetime ago. Funny, she thinks, what changes and what stays the same. She’d spent several minutes here, just sitting, and thinking about what had happened that day, about Sarenrae and Pelor and Vex and oh, gods, she’s a terrible person. She is a terrible, awful, _selfish_ person because Vex and Percy are married, two of her best friends in the world are married, and every time she remembers that she feels nauseous because Vex and Percy are married, but the only person Keyleth had ever, _would_ ever want to marry is Vax, and by the time all of this is over, he’s gonna be-

There’s a knock on her door. “Come in,” she says, contorting her face into a pleasant expression, or at least, something hopefully neutral enough to pass for alright.

The door opens. It’s Vax.

“Hey,” he says. He lingers in the doorway. “Can I come in?”

She swallows. “Yeah. Of course. I mean,” she chuckles, forcing the sound out of a throat gone dry, “it’s your room too, right? It’s not like you need permission.”

He steps in, shuts the door. “I didn’t want to… assume anything. If things had changed.” He steps back, until he’s nearly pressed back against the door. “Between us.”

And that, funnily enough, is what tips Keyleth over the edge. “Changed? Why would things have changed?” She laughs, high and shrill. “You just died and came back as some kind of- zombie, undead homing beacon for the Raven Queen, why would that change anything?” Dimly, she realizes there’s tears running down her cheeks. “And once she’s done with you, she can just- snap her fingers, and you’ll- you’ll be-”

She’s tunnel visioned into her meltdown now, so much that she startles when Vax takes her shaking hands in his. “Key,” he says, and he’s kneeling in front of her, worry and concern all over his face, god, he wears everything on his sleeve, how does he make that into a strength when it causes her so much grief in herself, “Kiki, breathe.”

It’s the nickname as much as the touch that causes her to settle. More so, even, because his hands are too cold, nearly as cold as they had been when she’d grabbed them in the Water plane, as when she’d held them in the temple in Vesrah, but his voice.

His voice is the same.

“You were the first person to call me Kiki,” she says, hands still shaking. “Did you know that?”

His mouth quirks. “I figured.” Slowly, like he’s waiting for her to smack his hand away, he reaches up and tucks some of her hair back from her face. “We should talk,” he says.

They should. They need to talk, about what this means, about what happens next, about what they do with the increasingly limited time left they have with each other.

“Fuck that,” Keyleth says, and kisses him instead.

He opens to her at once, because Vax has never denied her anything, whether that’s the right thing for him to do or not, and her mouth slides over his, and his lips are so, so cold against hers. _Guess you’ll have to warm them up for him_ , a Scanlan-sounding voice says in the back of her head, and it’s so not-funny that she almost laughs into the kiss, if she thought she’d ever feel like laughing again.

They dance the next few steps together, pulling away from the kiss just long enough for Vax to pull his shirt over his head as Keyleth starts to wriggle out of her nightgown. And here, again, different and the same, because yesterday Keyleth knew Vax’s body as well as she knew her own, but today-

Today, the Raven Queen’s mark spreads across Vax’s chest, dark wings stretching from shoulder to shoulder, the flesh gone mottled like it’s already started to rot from within. They both pause for a long moment, Keyleth looking at the mark, Vax looking at Keyleth. She stretches out her hand and lets her fingertips rest on the bruise-purple skin. Somehow it’s even colder than the rest. “Do you want to stop?” Vax says, and Keyleth’s hand clenches, nails biting ever so slightly into his chest.

“No,” she says, “I don’t want to stop.” She pulls her hand away and buries it in his hair, pulling him into another kiss. She kisses him hard, with tongue and teeth and all the anger she’s been shoving down for the past day, for the past year, for as long as she’s known that their relationship was beholden to the whims of a goddess and a deal that set an end to them before they’d even had a chance to begin.

They kiss, and she flinches as Vax’s cold, cold hands slide up her thighs, pushing the skirt of her nightgown up over her hips. She’s bare underneath, and she shivers as his fingers slip between her legs. “Can I-” he breathes against her mouth. “I want- Please, let me-”

Keyleth shudders. “Yes,” she says, “yes, yes,” and Vax, already on his knees for her, ducks his head between her thighs and sets to work.

She gasps as he presses his lips to her. It’s cold, he’s cold, but he warms quickly against the burning core of her, his mouth and tongue gliding smoothly over the slickness of her cunt. Her head tips back, a low moan rising in her throat. She can take or leave sex, it’s not a need for her like it is for some, she doesn’t ache for it when she can’t have it, but when she _has_ it- When she has him on his knees, his mouth and fingers and tongue and cock, all for her-

When she has him, she never wants anything else.

“More,” she says, her hand dropping again to his hair, guiding him closer to her, “I need more.” He hums his assent, the vibration drawing a high whine from her as he slips two fingers inside her. _Fuck,_ his fingers, and his mouth on her clit, and the way he rocks his head into every thrust of her hips. “That’s good,” she says, gasps really, as his fingers rub hard against the spot inside her that shoots sparks up her spine, “fuck, Vax, that’s so good-” The hand she has in his hair slips down, before she realizes what she’s doing, and slides down to rest between his shoulderblades. She’s bent over him, his head between her legs, and her hand presses against the burn on his back.

Her mark on his back.

As soon as she touches it, Vax groans against her. She groans, too, vibrations against her cunt flooding her with sensation. “Yeah?” she says, pressing harder against the scar. “You like this?” He moans again, and she bites her lip. “You like feeling-” The pleasure is building, heat coiling inside her, and she holds it together just long enough to drag her nails over his back. “-like you’re mine?”

He jerks, his fingers curling instinctively inside her as he whines against her clit, and it sends her, shuddering, over the edge. She curls almost into a ball around him, legs tightening around his head and shoulders bowing over him as the orgasm shakes through her, until it subsides enough for her to relax and straighten.

Vax is looking up from between her legs, two fingers still buried in her cunt, mouth glistening slick with her come. For a second her stomach lurches, why did she say that, it was too much, Keyleth, always too much-

And then he’s surging up to kiss her, the hot bitterness of her slick on his tongue. “Yes,” he says, between frantic kisses, “yes, yours, yours, _yours_ -”

Keyleth keens, hands scrabbling at his belt, at her nightshirt, at everything that separates them, until she can grab Vax by the shoulders and shove him, bare and aching, down onto the bed. “Mine,” she says as she straddles his hips, “mine,” as she reaches between them to guide his cock inside her, “mine,” as she sinks down on the hot length of him until his hips meet hers.

He’s shaking underneath her, hands twitching against the bedsheet like he’s not sure he’s allowed to touch her, even after having his fingers inside her. She grabs his wrists and guides his hands to her hips. He grips hard, she’ll have bruises tomorrow, and she relishes it, rocks her hips against him and feels satisfaction swell in her belly with his every shuddering breath. Keyleth leans over him, places her hands on his chest, right over the Raven Queen’s mark, and she _takes_.

She drives her hips against his, again and again, rocking hard until his cock is driving against that place inside her on every stroke. “Say it,” she says, panting, feeling the sweat on her forehead and at the hollow of the throat. “Say it.”

Vax looks up at her, as worshipful as she has ever seen him look. “I’m yours,” he says, his voice low and broken.

She digs her nails into his chest and thrusts hard. “Again.”

He shudders. “Yours.”

She’s moving faster now, chasing her own release, his pleasure almost an afterthought, and she drags one hand down his chest, nails leaving white lines before she brings her hand between them to rub hard circles over her clit. “ _Again._ ”

“Fuck, Keyleth-” His head tips back for a moment but she digs her nails in hard and his eyes snap back to hers. “Fuck, Keyleth, I’m yours, I’m yours, please-”

Keyleth sighs. “Come for me, Vax.”

And he does. With a screaming sob, hips thrusting hard enough off the bed to lift her up, sending her overbalanced into his chest, and she buries her face in his neck and bites down as she comes.

They lay there, breathing heavy, for long, quiet seconds. Distantly, a small, practical part of Keyleth’s mind realizes that the very tips of her fingernails are tinged with blood. The same part that realizes, a second later, that she’s crying.

“Are you alright?” Vax says, muffled slightly against her hair.

Keyleth swallows hard. “Yeah,” she says, blood underneath her nails and aching heat fading slowly from between her legs. “I’m fine.”

Hours later, after they’ve cleaned up and gone to bed and still not spoken a word about the future, Keyleth shifts in her sleep. She barely dreams, too exhausted from the day’s events. In her not-even-a-dream she is aware of only darkness, nothingness. And then a low, feminine voice, cold as winter.

_Be well, Keyleth, best beloved. My champion and I both have plans for you._

When she wakes, all she remembers is the voice, and the feeling of death-cold lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> *posts porn at half after midnight and Flees*


End file.
